Out Cold
by Super Reader
Summary: “Ok this so wasn’t my fault.” “No, I didn’t do it on purpose. Why would I do that?” “Yes I did do it, but it was totally his fault.” Number 84 of the 100 Theme Challenge


A/N: Ok today is my one year on fanfiction, so I'm posting a few stories. 3 to be exact, in three different fandoms, just for the occasion. :) This one probably isn't my best oneshot even, but I enjoyed writing it. It's a different style that I wanted to try. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Nothing. That's how much of KND I own. Nothing. :(

* * *

**Out Cold**

"Ok this so wasn't my fault."

"No, I didn't do it on purpose. Why would I do that?"

"Yes I did do it, but it was totally his fault."

"Well you see, it's kind of a long story."

"Why do people always say that? 'I've got time.' It's like the inevitable answer to 'it's a long story.'

"Yeah…I'll tell you. Keep your shorts on."

* * *

Numbuh 4 fell out of his bed with a thump, which since his bed was a wrestling ring, meant he had much further to fall than the average kid.

"Ok, ow," the Aussie mumbled, rubbing his bruised head.

Of course falling out of bed doesn't _have _to wake you up, but falling 4 and a half feet to the ground usually does.

Wally put a hand to his throbbing bump and stood up. Immediately the dizziness of standing up to fast after falling hit him like a freight train.

"Ow."

Numbuh 4 grabbed the edge of the wrestling ring to steady himself and his eyes darted around the dark room. It was probably very late. 2-3 in the morning. And thanks to the bump he'd never get to sleep until he got some ice.

The boy sighed and walked slowly to the door. Ice, some water and then back to sleep, ready to forget he ever did anything as embarrassing as falling out of bed.

That was the plan anyway. The reality was slightly different.

The fighter of Sector V froze in his doorway as a light thumping of someone walking past his door passed by him. He gasped silently and stood frozen in the spot.

After all, in his throbbing, muddled brain, who could be walking around the tree house but an intruder?

After the shuffling noise of someone walking slowly, passed sufficiently, the boy let out a breath. The child in him wanted to run back to bed and forget all about the ice. But of course the fighter in him wouldn't allow it.

"You can do it, mate. Probably just some freak like the Toiletnator."

With a huge breath Wally followed the faint sounds near the end of the corridor. Creeping silently the boy gasped as he heard sounds of the TV being turned on.

"Oh man! The creep snuck in to our tree house to use our TV! Now we have to pay for his adult watching. What a jerk!"

Because of course, to the Aussie, creating a TV felony was as bad as you could get.

Wally entered the living room, to see a figure sitting on _his _couch, drinking something that looked like _his_ soda. Immediately the boy saw red. Now this was crossing the line. Nobody drank his soda.

Looking around for a weapon, the boy spotted nothing but a glued together Rainbow Monkey-Lisa vase.

Without a thought to how much Numbuh 3 would kill him, the boy grabbed the pink vase and starting creeping toward the stupid villain who had snuck into their tree house to drink their soda and watch their TV.

If Numbuh 4 had been thinking clearly he'd have realized how preposterous this sounded, but he _was_ only 10 and his soda _was_ at risk.

Sneaking even closer so he could hear the person gulping his special drink, Wally raised the vase above his head.

With a battle cry the Aussie brought the vase down on the intruder's head….

"OW!"

"Numbuh 2?!"

* * *

"Yeah, I hit Numbuh 2 in the head with a Rainbow Monkey Lisa vase."

"Yes Numbuh 3, I know there are only 14 in existence."

"Sorry, _13_."

"Yes I do have something to say for myself."

"Sorry Numbuh 2. Though you did deserve it by drinking my soda."

"Nope! Nothing. I didn't say anything, Numbuh 1."

THE END

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Worth reading? Interesting? Just out of curiousity what is your favorite 100 Theme Challenge that I've written?

Well later

Super Reader


End file.
